


Sherlock of my dreams

by Reader_India



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A.C. Doyle (mentioned), Benedict Cumberbatch (mentioned) - Freeform, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2016, Sherlock BBC (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader_India/pseuds/Reader_India
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a fan of the Cumberbatch Sherlock. Dean has something to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock of my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Indulging my headcanons that a) the Winchester brothers find Holmes cool, and b) Sam Winchester, like me, gets fannish over the new BBC "Sherlock" as well as the amazing, beautiful Benedict.
> 
> This goes out to the entire AO3 family- readers, writers, staff, supporters and generally involved people.
> 
> Disclaimer- I don't own Sam or Dean or anything from the 'Sherlock' books and other adaptations.

The deerstalker took its rightful place on that head and Sam sighed. Seriously, Ben was the coolest. As the signature BBC end credits beat starts playing, Dean pokes his head into the room, “You watching reruns? Again?” Sam meets his stare dead on. “Yes I’ve been having a _Sherlock_ marathon, Dean. Would you like to join?”

“And shoot myself in the face after?”

It still surprises Sam that Dean is such a hardcore Sherlock junkie, not some film or TV version but the original Doyle books. Sam read his first Sherlock story at age seven and thought it was the cleverest piece of writing ever. When Dean found out, he’d fist-bumped him and begged dad to order pizza for dinner. Then he started bringing Sam more books, borrowed from libraries or second-hand copies from thrift stores. They’d pore over those together, playing trivia games on lengthy drives and generally being dorky over the greatest detective of all time.

Much, much later, Sam would take his brother through the different screen adaptations and Dean would turn his nose up when they strayed from Doyle’s plots. Dean was conservative like that and Sam could get behind it. Jeremy Brett was their common favourite until a bratty, curly-haired, _virgin_ Sherlock dashed onto Sam’s Netflix screen a couple years ago and messed up his world. It has been a bone of contention with his brother ever since.

Sam sighs. “We’ve talked about this Dean.”

“I just think it’s disturbing to see Sherlock with a cell phone. Bet old Arthur’s spinning in his grave.”

They’re having this argument for the nth time. “It’s a modern-day _adaptation_ but the characterization is totally by the book. And it’s very smartly made. You know those little scribbles and arrows on screen to help the lesser mortals keep up as Sherlock works his deduction mojo?”

“Yeah well I _deduce_ you like the show because of that goofy looking Brit, Cumberbitch or something?”

Sam gasps at the rudeness. “His name is Benedict Cumberbatch and he’s got more talent in his pinky than most Hollywood big shots. He’s not goofy at all, just a little pale and angular but he totally rocks it. And he’s got a voice like a jaguar had sex with a cello and had a baby.”

In hindsight, it wasn’t the smartest thing to say because Dean’s smirking nastily. “Aww, does Sammy have a crush?”

“Maybe. I’d thank you not to judge.”

“Whatever. Downey Jr.’s way prettier.”

“Dean!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I couldn't resist having Sam butcher the 'jaguar hiding in a cello' comment. Anyway, I had a similar argument, like the boys above, with my cousin sometime ago (I was Sam of course). This silly thing was born from that. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, did you know that Jared Padalecki and Benedict Cumberbatch share the same birthday? Two of my favourite actors. Pretty cool right?


End file.
